Battlestar Galactica: Saga of a Star World (Part 1)
| next = "Saga of a Star World (Part 2)" }} "Saga of a Star World (Part 1)" is the premiere episode of the science fiction/adventure series Battlestar Galactica. It is the first chapter in the three-part "Saga of a Star World" pilot movie. The episode was directed by Richard A. Colla and Alan J. Levi with a script written by series creator Glen A. Larson. It first aired on ABC on September 17th, 1978. Synopsis The Twelve Colonies of Man are destroyed in a Trojan Horse gambit by their 1,000-yahren-old enemies, the Cylons. A surviving military starship, the battlestar Galactica, leads a handful of survivors in a 220+ civilian starship fleet to safety amongst the stars. The Galactica 's commander, Adama, intends to search for a lost Thirteenth Tribe who inhabit the planet Earth. The Colonials face pursuit by their Cylon aggressors -- and the Colonial traitor who helped orchestrate the holocaust: Baltar. Taken from the episode title card included on Battlestar Galactica: The Complete Epic Series DVD collection; Disc 1, Side A. Cast The following cast list is broken down by main stars, guest stars and supporting cast as presented in the episodes themselves. This cast list applies to all three chapters of "Saga of a Star World". Not all actors listed necessarily appear in all three installments. Starring Also starring Guest stars Supporting cast Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Alan J. Levi is uncredited as co-director of this episode. * Lorne Greene is credited as "and Lorne Greene as Adama" in the opening title sequence. * Terry Carter is credited as "and Terry Carter as Colonel Tigh" in the opening title sequence. * Jane Seymour is credited as "and Jane Seymour as Serina" in the opening title sequence. * Ray Milland is credited as a special guest star. * David Greenan is credited as a bridge officer in this episode. He will later be given the name Omega. * Sarah Rush is credited as woman on duty. She will later be given the name Flight Corporal Rigel. * Patrick Macnee, who is the opening narrator of the series, also provides the voice for the Cylon Imperious Leader. The role of the Imperious Leader is actually played by Dick Durock, who will go on to play the muck monster known as the Swamp Thing in the Swamp Thing film and television franchise. * Music for this series was composed by creator Glen A. Larson, It was scored and conducted by Stu Phillips and the Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra. Allusions * Bloopers * The term Yahren is the Galactican equivilant to a standard Earth year. However, throughout the series, there are characters who actually say "year" instead of "yahren". President Adar demonstrates this in the beginning of the episode when he says "This will be the first peace in a thousand years". * When the Warriors are playing cards, Starbuck places his cards on the table near the gold coins, saying "A perfect pyramid. Unless there's a better hand, the pot is mine". His right fingers tap on the table and his cigar is in the ashtray. When the shot cuts, his hand is suddenly up by his mouth, holding the cigar, and the cards and coins have vanished. TV.com; "Saga of a Star World (Part 1)"; Trivia Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1978/Episodes Category:Alan J. Levi/Director